


Home is Where the Heart Is

by MrsSaxon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, For you mutual shippers out there, I don't really ship it, Mutual RosePearl, Sad, Wholly not unrequited!, but not unrequited!, super original title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSaxon/pseuds/MrsSaxon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl doesn't think much of this Earth lark. But it's got Rose. And that's got to be worth at least 100 space wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellimac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellimac/gifts).



Earth was not such a terrible planet after all, Pearl thought. It had the most vivid sunsets she’d ever seen. Such an unusually red dominant spectrum, she was used to blue variant sunsets. This view was quite unique and that was something to be treasured.

And it had oceans. She was surprised to learn that on this planet pearls came from little shellfish that accidentally ate a bit of dirt and slowly, after hundreds of years, form bright, shiny pearls like her. On home world, Pearls were harvested out of vine orchards. She couldn’t say she liked the Earth process very much, but it made the ocean and sands feel homey to her.

And above all, it had Rose. And any planet with Rose on it was a planet worth making a home.

“Pearl!”

Pearl got up immediately and ran over to where Rose was calling her, “I was just meditating. Did you need something Rose?”

“Nothing at all, my dear. But will you walk with me for a bit, if you’re finished meditating?” Rose smiled.

Pearl glowed under her gaze, “Of course, Rose!” Taking her arm, Pearl followed her down the strand, stepping carefully to avoid the incoming tide. Rose didn’t seem to mind the wet creeping into her dress though as they walked serenely on.

After awhile, Rose paused, “Pearl, I know this hasn’t been much of a home for you. I asked a lot of you during the war and I fear these many years of peace are still on borrowed time. I may yet again need you to do battle.”

Pearl stared in horror, “Is there news from homeworld? Is someone coming? I’ll fight them off for you Rose, like always!”

“No, no, nothing like that,” Rose patted her shoulder before Pearl could work herself up any more, “My precious Pearl, always the first in line to prove herself.” Rose smiled proudly, “No, but I’m afraid I have a different kind of news that will burden you.”

Rose looked past Pearl, out into the distance. Pearl couldn’t read her gaze.

“I’m going away, Pearl.”

“And you want me to look after things in your absence? Don’t worry, I’ll have everything just as you left- ”

“No, my sweetheart, no,” Rose sigh deeply and looked into Pearl’s eyes, taking her hand, “I am going to have a child.”

“A… child?” Pearl blinked, not understanding, “But we’re gems, we don’t have children.”

“I know,” Rose nodded, “but there is a way, if your partner is a human.”

A sick, sinking feeling began to develop in the thoracic region of Pearl’s form.

“To have a baby… I must give up my form and give my powers and gem to my newborn,” she squeezed Pearl’s hand tightly, “It frightens me a bit to think about it. To think that I won’t be able to be with you anymore in the way you see me now. To not even have my memories of this…”

Rose stopped and dashed a tear from her face, “But this child, Pearl, this child will be more than I could ever be. And this child will have all that I am.”

She looked into Pearl’s face and smiled like the sun, taking both her hands and lacing their fingers, “I want you to look after this baby I am to become, Pearl,” Rose bent down and sweetly kissed the shining gem in the middle of Pearl’s forehead, “will you do this for me?”

Pearl didn’t think she could move. She tried to get her mouth and voice to work, “Rose… Rose… you can’t… you can’t leave me.” Her eyes overfilled with tears.

“Oh, my Pearl!” Rose hugged her tight, cradling her, “I won’t be gone, precious one, I won’t be gone. Only different. Only more. I will still always love you. You know that, don’t you?”

Pearl was still crying, but she nodded.

“I wanted to tell you first, I wanted to make sure you would understand why I have to do this. And that you agreed,” Rose stroked Pearl’s hair and face gently, soothing away her tears.

“This… this child… why…?” Pearl gulped, trying to talk.

“Why have I decided?” Rose took a deep breath, “I told you this peace we enjoy, it won’t last forever. And when the gems come again to this planet, we are too few to hold them off. The people of this planet should fight for themselves. And this planet, these people… are so full of love, Pearl. They are so full of life and kindness and courage and joy. I know they will do great things. And they have much to teach us. If I merge with them, then I can offer the future the best possible chance of being bright. And with you and the other crystal gems, perhaps we can change homeworld for the better.”

Rose lifted her chin, “We will do great things together again. I can’t do this without you.”

Pearl felt an ache in her throat though she didn’t know why, “I will follow… wherever you lead, Rose. No matter what you look like. No matter where you go.”

Rose kissed her sweetly, softly, holding her tight so she would feel safe and secure again.

Pearl tried to tell herself through the pain and joy that Rose was home. Even if home changed around her, it would still be home.

**Author's Note:**

> @ElliMac my good friend who wants more mutual RosePearl in the world. I'm sorry I couldn't make it happy.


End file.
